Collide
by Carlie
Summary: This is my 2nd song fic and I really like it. so far it is my best fic so I really would like it if you read it and reveiwed. its about James and Lily in an argument in 6th year


Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to(duh) JK Rowling and the song; Collide, is by Jars of Clay

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to(duh) JK Rowling and the song; Collide, is by Jars of Clay.

A/N: Song fic #2. I really do try to be good and I think this the best fic I have posted yet. It happens during James Potters sixth year at Hogwarts and Its about him and Lily having a fight. I really like this one so please read and REVIEW!!!!!!!

Collide 

_I can't believe Lily and I are fighting! We haven't spoken to each other in three days. THREE DAYS!!! This is madness, well it was her fault anyway…what was her fault, I cant even remember, but I do know it was her fault. Yeah, I might say that, but really Im hurting. The thing is to keep a strong front, I cant let the guys see that im bothered about this._

" Helloooo! James? Are you in there?" I then got shaken [literally] back to the present bySirius yelling at me.

" Huh?" I said, slightly disgruntled.

"I said," said Sirius, talking in an overly loud and slow voice, " are you okay? You are zoning again."

" oh yeah. Im alright, Im just a bit tired."

"Are you sure this whole Lily ordeal isn't bugging you?"

"Nah, Im fine. Say- whos up for a game of exploding snap? Anybody?"

_I just gotta keep my cover-just act happy._

**Open your box of sunshine**

**And smile as confetti comes raining down on you**

**You feel a lot like the good guy, but do you know why**

**Everything's so blue?**

** **

Later on after dinner that night when everybody else was asleep…I was awake… 

_We've been together for more than five years now and we manage to get into a fight and put ourselves through this torture of not talking to each other. Maybe I'll try talking to her tomorrow- I mean after all we've been through these years- we shouldn't be going through this. I miss you Lily._

** **

Well love is fire and the coals are barely burning 

**Cold fills the emptiness that fills the empty place**

**I taught you the walk but then you ran away from me.**

**And that's not the way its supposed to be.**

** **

_The next morning when I got up I noticed it was still dark out. I then look at the clock: 5:48a.m. No wonder. Well I might as well think about what I want to say to Lily, as I have nothing better to do…I guess Ill go down to the common room._

_I was going down the stairs and just as I got to the bottom, I ran into the person who started all this, well its now or never…_

"Lily-I- sorry- hey I was wonder-," _I didn't get a chance to finish the sentence, because just then Lily burst into tears and ran away. Jeez are we ever going to talk again? I wish you would listen to me Lily, we shouldn't be fighting like this, I love you and I think you love me to…_

I, I collide with love as an illusive state of mind 

**I know there's something else its supposed to be**

I, I collide with love as an illusive state of mind 

**Something's killing me!**

** **

Slowly, I trudge back up to the dorm and I see Remus standing there in front of the door. 

" Prongs, I know your hurting, I can see it in your eyes, I understand. Come on, lets go get breakfast."

Moony, ya gotta love him, he's so understanding, I don't know what Id do without him. I nod and we walk silently down to the great hall.

After breakfast, Moony and I head up to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I can see Lily's ponytail in front of me, I got to try to not think about her…nope its impossible.

Just then I hear a large rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiippppppping sound and suddenly my bag is a lot lighter. 

"um Prongs, I think you dropped something," said Wormtail as him and Padfoot come walking up behind us."

I looked down and noticed all of my books had fallen through a large hole in my bag.

" shoot, um guys, you can go on ahead, tell Binns where I am okay?"

They nodded and walked off onto DADA while I cleaned up. Later when I got to class, I noticed a note lying on my desk. I opened it up and noticed Lilys handwriting:

Meet me after dinner out by the lake.

~Lily~

That's all it said, but I couldn't wait until dinner.

After dinner that night, I jumped up from the table and walked out to the lake, of course Lily wasn't there yet, I saw her talking to her friends just 30 seconds earlier. I sat down by the water and thought about what Lily might want to talk to me for. Just then I heard rustling behind me, I turned around and saw Lily there looking out across the lake. She sat down beside me.

"We need to talk James," she said, she sounded as though she was trying not to cry. I nod my head, because I couldn't talk due to the lump that had formed in my throat, but wether she heard me or not, she continued to talk…

" I know you were trying to talk to me earlier today and Im sorry I ran away," she started. "I think its time for us to stop fighting, I miss talking to you James."

I looked over to her and saw tears silently streaming down her face. I fought to keep back my own tears.

" I miss you to Lily, I cant stand us not talking to each other like this, its driving me nuts." 

"Im sorry for everything I said before, I cant even remember what it was so it cant be important. Will you forgive me? I was wrong." She asked me. I looked into her eyes and nodded. I was tired of holding back.

" I forgive you Lily, it wasn't all your fault I was wrong to. I don't like fighting with you. Will you forgive me too?" 

It was her turn to nod at me. I looked into her teary eyes and saw her love for me. I really had someone special. I vowed then to ask her tomarry me. I didn't want to lose her.

Tearful confessions have watered down and broken down 

**The chance for unrequited love to finally reach its wall**

**You're waiting for the ax to fall**

**Cant you see it lying on the ground?**

** **

**You could be the best one at cleaning up this mess**

**Be the best one, Be the best one, Be the best one**

** **

_We walked back to the castle hand in hand, soul to soul._


End file.
